


Уже

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"





	Уже

**Author's Note:**

> Работа относится к циклу "Не вместе и не врозь"

Они молча сидели друг напротив друга. Слова были не нужны. Все, что могло и должно было быть сказано, – произнесено. Все точки расставлены, все желания, претензии и обиды высказаны, все слезы выплаканы. Они просто сидели и молчали, прощаясь с двумя с половиной годами совместной жизни. Одна, инициатор разрыва, не могла заставить себя встать и уйти. Вторая впитывала последние совместные минуты.

За это время многое случалось, разное происходило. Они поддерживали друг друга, жили вместе, вместе готовили и отдыхали, вместе смотрели фильмы и спали, вместе ходили в горы и делали покупки.

Упрямо сжатые губы у одной. Болезненно скривившиеся — у второй. Каждая знала, что этот день придет, но… Реальность больнее всех представлений о ней. Реальность разбивает хрупкий мир в душе и рвет тонкую нить связи между. Реальность, против которой не устоит ничто и никто.

Одна вспоминала первую жаркую ночь, когда, приковав наручниками к столбику кровати свою новую знакомую, раз за разом входила в нее, доводя до оргазмов. Как звонко шлепала раскрытой ладонью по попе, как почти до крови искусала соски, как вбивалась в нее страпоном, не слушая стоны боли, смешивающиеся со стонами удовольствия. Как разводила на максимум бедра, бесстыдно рассматривая промежность, захватывая ладонью податливую плоть и открывая клитор. Как была груба — по просьбе, но излишне даже по ее собственному мнению. Как проходилась плеткой по бедрам, чувствуя собственное растущее с каждым ударом возбуждение, выплеснувшееся неконтролируемым оргазмом.

Вторая ушла мыслями в годичной давности встречу, полную внимания и нежности. Она выглаживала живот и бедра, сцеловывала злые слезы со щек своей партнерши, узнавшей о гибели старого друга. В ту ночь они занимались не сексом – любовью. Долго, проникновенно, останавливаясь и лаская друг другу самые чувствительные места, давно хорошо известные. И чужое тело отзывалось на привычные прикосновения так, словно те случились впервые. Она тогда поняла странное по отношению к человеку выражение «играть на арфе»: каждое из прикосновений вызывало новый по тональности стон. Они заснули лицом к лицу, чего почти никогда не случалось ранее. И не происходило позже. Та ночь была пиком их отношений. Именно после нее все начало меняться в худшую сторону.

Усталость, отчужденность, холодность появлялись почти незаметно, расширяя тонкую паутину трещин из недосказанного и недоласканного. Трещинок становилось больше, они углублялись, отделяя этих ранее столь близких людей. И, наконец, тонкий фарфор привязанности треснул, разлетаясь на осколки. Раня в кровь и разрезая соединяющие нити.

Они сидели молча: такие близкие, такие чужие.

Рядом, но уже не вместе.


End file.
